


Solamenta Mi Brazo

by FranTheWonderHorse



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-30
Updated: 2003-09-30
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranTheWonderHorse/pseuds/FranTheWonderHorse
Summary: Oh, God! Angst! The Fugitive!





	Solamenta Mi Brazo

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Solamenta Mi Brazo

## Solamenta Mi Brazo

### by fran58

Title: Solamente Mi Brazo 1/1  
Author: fran58  
Category: Humor, hopefully  
Rating: NC-17  
Distribution: Wherever - just let me know. Spoilers: Never Again, that one where Mulder and Krycek are in prison in Russian -- Tunguska/Terma Disclaimer: Characters owned by Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen Productions and 20th Century Fox. Feedback: Oh, pretty please? Website:  
<http://www.WonderHorse.net/authorspgs/fran58/fran58.htm>

Summary: Oh, God! Angst! The Fugitive! 

Author's notes: It's all Pacquin's fault -- she made me do it. And yes, Amanda, I am a big sicko. 

Thanks to addicted2fanfic and FabulousMonster for beta reading and putting up with me. 

Solamente Mi Brazo 

Mulder sat in his car outside Scully's apartment. It was cold, but he didn't care. He _had_ to know what was going on. Scully and her uh, escort, had returned to her apartment about an hour ago, after a quick stop to a loser bar and another one to a cheesy tattoo parlor. Actually, now that he thought about it, the tattoo parlor had taken a bit of time. Well, whatever. The important thing was that she went up to her place with that guy. Mulder shifted in the driver's seat. His left inner thigh itched, but he didn't want to scratch it. Putting his hand between his legs while sitting in a car outside his partner's apartment was just too weird, even for him. 

+++++ 

Ed moved impatiently on the couch. He was bored. It was the fifth time they had watched 'The Fugitive'. Sure, it was a good enough movie, and he had nothing against Harrison Ford, but five times was a bit much, he thought. 

"Dana, could we maybe watch something else?" he asked. 

"Well, I do have the whole 'One Armed Boxer' series of movies..." Scully's voice trailed off. 

"Ah, never mind. How about we just turn the Television off, okay?" 

"Okay." She pushed a button on the remote. The television flicked off, and she turned to Ed. "How is the arm holding up?" 

"Oh," Ed ran his good hand over his nearly useless right arm. "It's fine, I guess. You know, as good as can be expected." 

Scully nodded. 

"And no more, uh, talking tattoo episode?" 

"Nope. That psych ward, and practically burning my arm off took care of that," Ed said proudly. 

"Good, good. That's good to know," Scully turned and gave him a crooked smile. 

"So, uh, how is that new tattoo feeling?" Ed asked. 

"Um.... it feels weird. I, uh, I can't see it and..... but I feel different. It's like, um, I don't know how I feel about that," she said. 

"Want me to take a look at it?" he asked. 

"Yeah, sure." She moved closer to Ed and he lifted the shirttail that hung almost to her knees. 

"It looks all right. Good thing you aren't wearing any pants. It's easier to see this way, seeing as how it's on your inner thigh." 

"Uh huh," Scully said, straddling Ed's lap. "Maybe if you rubbed it some, it wouldn't feel so weird." She wriggled a bit for emphasis. 

'Yeah, sure, I could do that." 

+++++ 

Mulder woke with a jerk. Well, really he was alone, but he awoke anyhow. 

He had fallen asleep, dammit! The sun was high in the sky. Crap. Now he wouldn't know what time Scully's crazed, tattooed maniac Scully had left. Just his luck. 

Well, he thought as he stretched and yawned, he could always stalk her, uh, check up on her next weekend. During the week, he didn't have to worry about her. She didn't entertain on week nights. 

+++++ 

Tuesday night, Mulder, grabbed a couple of files and headed over to Scully's. He could usually talk her into coughing up some dinner and maybe popping in a video. As long as it wasn't 'The Fugitive' again, or those 'Boxer' movies, he thought. 

As he pulled up to Scully's building, Mulder noticed another nondescript, dark sedan parked along the curb. Huh, he thought. How about that. Whistling, he made his way up to her floor. 

Just as he was about to knock on her door, he heard a funny noise. Well, not a funny ha-ha noise, but the kind of funny noise that is more of a strange noise. That was it. He heard a strange noise. As he pondered this, Mulder noticed that the door to Scully's apartment wasn't even closed all the way. That was not like Scully. He happened to know that she locked her door carefully. He could hear her shooting the deadbolt home as she hastily shut the door behind him whenever he took leave of her apartment. 

Instantly on alert, Mulder reached for his weapon. He quietly toed the door open just a teeny-weeny bit more, and was brought up abruptly by what he saw. Or maybe he was brought abruptly up. Hmm. Anyway... 

Alex Krycek was in Scully's apartment. He had pushed Scully up against the wall. She was moaning. Bastard! He was hurting her! Luckily, Mulder took one more good look before bursting in through the door. And when he did, he noticed that Krycek wasn't wearing a shirt, and that his pants were undone. And that Scully was practically naked. He looked twice at Scully, just to be sure she really was naked. Yup. She was. He checked a third time. Okay, then. Still naked. 

Mulder was aghast. How could she do this? He was their enemy. The bad guy! Sure, he had a great bod, sexy green eyes and a really nice butt... still, he was evil. Mulder watched as Krycek's hips pumped back and forth and listened as Scully moaned. He was repelled and fascinated at the same time. He couldn't look away! 

+++++ 

"Oh, God, Alex," Scully moaned breathily. "You feel really good." 

"You feel good, too, baby," Krycek groaned back. 

"It's a good thing your good arm is soooo strong. I mean, you're amazing, being able to hold me up on the wall like this. Most guys would need to use both of their arms. You're such a stud." Scully thrust her breast at his muscled chest. 

"Yeah... I work out a lot with my good arm," Krycek grunted, exertion coloring his face. "If I had both to use, though, I'd twirl you pert pink nipples between my fingers..." 

"Oh," Scully gasped. "I'll do it for you!" 

Scully raised one hand to her chest, thrust her breast into her hand and tweaked her pert, hard nipple. "Ooooh, God, that is sooo good, Alex." 

"You know, there is this one thing I do with Marita that really makes her crazy. Last time, she almost passed out when she..." Krycek looked at Scully. "What?" 

"What? We have an agreement, remember?" She frowned at him. "You don't ever mention -- that person -- and I don't turn you in or mention any other people either." 

"Oh, right, sorry. I forgot," Krycek pouted, his alluring mouth pulling down at the corners. "Forgive me?" He thrust into her extra hard, just for good measure. 

"Oh!" Scully panted. "Oh! God! Fuck! Oh!" Scully rolled her head against the wall. "Uh, so what exactly was that umm, thing, you did?" 

+++++ 

Mulder had had enough! He turned from Scully's door in disgust and ran down the hall, dropping the files he had brought. He was too upset to notice that he had dropped them. 

How could she? 

The next day, at the office, Mulder moped about the office. He wanted to get Scully by herself for a moment, but there was no opportunity until late afternoon. 

He cornered her by the filing cabinet. 

"How could you have sex with Krycek?" He demanded. 

Taken aback, Scully blinked. "Umm, how do you know about that?" she asked. 

"I saw you -- you didn't even close the door all the way!" 

"Oh," said Scully looking down at her hand. "That's why I found these files in the hall this morning. Anyway, here they are. I'm sorry you dropped them." 

"Is that all you have to say?" Mulder was almost in tears, now. "Ed was bad enough, but Krycek, too? He is the enemy! An evil-doer! I just don't understand!" 

"Oh, Mulder. You are my best friend and my partner, but those two guys just have a little something that you don't. Or, uh, you have too much of something and they don't. Ok?" She asked brightly. "Understand?" 

"I'll never understand!" Mulder exclaimed and stormed out of the office. 

+++++ 

Later that night, Dana was feeling unhappy about her argument with Mulder. She was consoling herself with a carton of ice cream and watching one of her favorite 'Twin Peaks' episodes, when the telephone rang. 

"Hello?" she said. 

"Hi, is this Dana Scully? This is St. Mary's Hospital. I have some bad news for you." 

Scully steeled herself. "Yes?" she said bravely. 

"Ah, well, it seems that your partner, Special Agent Fox Mulder, and your boss, Assistant Director Skinner, were both in an accident tonight. They've sustained some injuries." 

"Oh no!" Scully cried. 

"Yes, I'm sorry, ma'am. Our surgeons did their very best. But Special Agent Fox Mulder has lost the lower portion of his left arm." 

"Oh, really?" Scully said, her interest piqued. 

"Yes, and Assistant Director Walter Skinner has had some permanent muscle damage to his right arm. He will never gain full use of it again." 

Scully's heart beat faster. She ran her tongue over her lower lip. "That's too bad," she said and hung up the phone. 

Poor Mulder. She really was too hard on him today. Poor one-armed, lovely, Mulder. And Skinner, too. Poor big, well-muscled Skinner. Now he could only really use one arm. 

Scully's chest tightened as she thought about them. Her pulse beat a rapid staccato. Her breast heaved a bit as her breathing became irregular. She felt flush, and she knew she must do something to help the two men. 

Suddenly, she had the sudden vision of Skinner stretched out on the clean white sheets of her bed, useless arm at his side. Oh, God! And Mulder, looking forlorn with his partial arm. She was woozy at the thought. 

Determination galvanized her. She slipped on something clingy and low cut, then grabbed her keys and coat. She would bring Mulder and Skinner back to her apartment. She would nurse them back to health. Do whatever it took to bring a smile to their faces and satisfaction to their lives. Both of them. At the same time. Together. 

end 

Thanks for reading :)  
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to fran58


End file.
